Her first week
by IamanAckerman
Summary: Mikasa was beginning her knew life. The life she never thought she'd have. A life with Eren. A story about Mikasa's first week at the Jaeger's household. My first one shot.


Hello fellow Titan Slayers! This is my first one-shot and I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan. Hajimae Isayama does, and we're gonna keep it that way.

DAY 1

When Carla opened the door, she was quite surprised. There was blood splattered on her son, along with a girl wearing Eren's scarf tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Eren go show Mikasa your room. That's where she'll be sleeping from now on," Grisha, Carla's husband, said. Eren pulled Mikasa upstairs.

"Carla, let me explain what happened," Grisha said, sitting down.

"So this is m-OUR bedroom," Eren said. Mikasa nodded.

"I don't know about what you'll be sleeping on though. We don't have an extra bed," Eren said. Mikasa nodded, trying to wipe the tears away, but they kept coming.

"Hello Mikasa. My name is Carla," Carla said about ten minutes later, walking up the stairs.

"Sweetie, we should get you washed," Carla said. Mikasa nodded. The two girls walked out. When Mikasa came out she was wearing some of Eren's clothes since they didn't have any clothes for her yet. Carla had tried to take her scarf to wash it, but Mikasa refused. She still hadn't said a word though. She hadn't said anything since Grisha offered her a home.

"Okay Mikasa, until we can get you your own bed, you will have to take Eren's. Eren you'll have to sleep on the floor tonight," Carla said, setting up a temporary sleeping place for Eren. Eren didn't complain.

"Goodnight Mikasa," Eren said. Mikasa laid down. Mikasa didn't sleep. After all she saw that day, it was hard to close her eyes and NOT see gruesome things.

Eren on the other hand, fell asleep rather quickly, but it didn't stay that way for long. Mikasa cried. She tried, but she wasn't too good at keeping her sobs quiet. Eren woke up to the sound. He sat up, and saw Mikasa was sitting against the wall hugging her knees tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey…" Eren said getting up. He walked over and sat next to Mikasa. Mikasa turned to look at him. Eren wrapped his arms around her, and Mikasa cried into his shoulder. After a long while Mikasa and Eren fell asleep like that.

DAY 2

Eren and Mikasa awoke from the smell of breakfast. They had slept in late, but Eren's parents let them considering how tired they were from the events of the day before.

Eren and Mikasa went downstairs (Mikasa still haven't spoken a single word) and ate breakfast.

"So mom, I was wondering if I could show Mikasa around town today?" Eren asked.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea. What do you think Mikasa?" Carla asked. The girl in question nodded as an answer.

"Okay dear. You guys can go whenever you like, but make sure you're back before sundown," Carla said. Eren and Mikasa nodded.

After breakfast, Eren and Mikasa went out. Mikasa was not used to the big city because she grew up far away from lots of people. Eren made sure she didn't get lost by taking her hand.

Eren was going through the route he went through often; the route to Armin's house. He wanted Mikasa to meet Armin, and he honestly wanted to ask Armin a question about Mikasa.

"Here we are! Okay Mikasa, this is my friend Armin's house. I want to introduce you to him, that is if you're fine with it," Eren said. Mikasa nodded in a way to say 'sure.' Eren knocked. Armin answered the door.

"Good morning Eren! Oh! Who's this?" Armin asked.

"Her name is Mikasa. She's going to be living with me for now on. Mikasa, this is Armin," Eren said. Mikasa nodded.

"Living with you?" Armin asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Mikasa I want a quick word with Armin. Okay?" Eren asked. Mikasa nodded. Eren pulled Armin aside, and explained the events of the day before.

"Eren…I can't believe you-"

"I know, I know, I got enough of that from dad. But Mikasa hasn't spoken since then. How long will she be like this?" Eren asked.

"Hmm…I'm sure she'll speak when she feels like it…she's been through a lot," Armin answered. Eren and Armin walked back over to Mikasa, who was twiddling with the ends of her scarf.

"Sorry I took long, Mikasa. C'mon! I know a place you might like!" Eren said taking Mikasa's hand and pulling her away, Armin at their tail. They went to the field Eren often collected firewood from. It had a large shady tree in the center. Eren would often nap under that.

"See? Neat place isn't it?" Eren asked.

"It is…" Mikasa answered, bending down and examining a blue a forget-me-not. Eren and Armin exchanged looks. That was the first time Mikasa talked since the events of yesterday.

"I come here a lot to get firewood," Eren said. Mikasa watched a butterfly flutter around.

"This reminds me of…my old…home…" Mikasa muttered. Mikasa felt a dull ache in her chest as memories flooded into her mind.

When the sun started setting (which was a beautiful sight at the field; the blue flowers turning the color of orange at the light, the clouds pink and unrealistic looking, almost as if they were plastic figures, the sun like a humongous orange-yellow moon because it wasn't quite as bright when it was setting, the stars slowly coming into view…) Eren and Mikasa bid goodbyes to Armin and began walking home.

"So how'd you like Armin?" Eren asked.

"He's nice…" Mikasa said. Eren smiled at her.

"Welcome home!" Carla greeted as they walked in.

"Did you enjoy your time?" Carla asked Mikasa.

"Yes…" Mikasa said. When Mikasa spoke to Carla for the first time, Carla's smile widened.

"Are you hungry? I can make dinner," Carla said.

"That would be great mom," Eren said.

After dinner, Mikasa and Eren were sent to bed. Eren was going to sleep on the floor until Mikasa asked shyly if he could sleep on the bed with her.

"Oh, um, sure, okay," Eren said, climbing into the bed next to Mikasa. They lay next to each other cushioned under the same pillow with a big heavy blanket on top of them.

Mikasa felt comforted not being alone, especially at night when her feelings (such as the ache she got every time she thought about her parents) were most vulnerable. Mikasa probably wouldn't have gotten much sleep if Eren wasn't there.

DAY 3

When Mikasa and Eren woke up, it was barely after sunrise. They didn't get up they just stayed in bed. Eren wanted to get to know Mikasa a little better. They talked for a while, but Mikasa didn't have much to tell him. Mikasa didn't know much about herself anymore.

I smell…breakfast!" Eren exclaimed. He grabbed Mikasa's hand and rushed down stairs.

"Morning mom!" Eren said, sitting down at the table.

"Good morning kids. How are you doing this morning?" Carla asked.

"Good!" Eren said.

"And you Mikasa?"

"Fine…" Mikasa said with the smallest smile. That was the first smile both Carla and Eren had seen from her. After breakfast they went to hang out with Armin, who read things about the outside world to them. Mikasa was interested in it. Not as much as Eren…but interested.

It made Eren sad, the look Mikasa had every time something reminded her of her old home. It made him wonder what Mikasa was like before all that happened. But that doesn't mean he didn't like her for who she was then; it meant he felt sad for her.

Later when they went home, Mikasa said refused dinner and walked upstairs. She had lost her appetite from memories of gruesome things flashing through her head.

"Mikasa? Is something wrong?" Eren asked, walking upstairs to Mikasa. Mikasa had that exact same empty far away look she had when he first saw her; tied up and lying on the ground. She seemed like she had given up on everything back then.

"Mikasa?" Eren repeated walking towards her and putting a hand on her shoulder. Mikasa blinked a couple times as she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh…um…yes?" Mikasa asked.

"Is something wrong? You're acting weird," Eren said.

"I…I miss mom and dad…" Mikasa said, sorrow in her voice. Eren pulled her into a hug, and Mikasa let him.

"I'm sorry…" Eren said. Mikasa let a few tears fall. They stayed like that for a while until they finally decided it was time to sleep. Eren and Mikasa fell asleep in bed together once again, but this time they let themselves be closer than last time. That gave Mikasa some comfort.

DAY 4

Mikasa woke up from the sun rays leaking through the curtains, shining brightly. Mikasa blinked a couple of times trying to get the white spots out of her eyes and sat up. Eren was still sleeping. She left him alone. She walked downstairs where Carla was making breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Mikasa! Did you get a good night sleep?" Carla asked. Mikasa nodded.

"Is Eren still sleeping?" Carla asked. Mikasa nodded and sat at the table. Carla put breakfast down.

"Thank you…" Mikasa said. Mikasa ate breakfast.

"*Yawn* Morning…" Eren said, walking down the stairs.

"So kids, today I want you guys to go collect firewood. It's been getting colder," Carla said.

"Got it mom," Eren said, shoving his breakfast in his mouth.

"Okay…" Mikasa said. Mikasa wasn't sure what to call Carla through at the whole time she had been there. Mrs. Jaeger? Carla? She knew for sure she wasn't going to be called mom…that was too painful. It would remind her of what happened too much. She actually avoided conversations where she had to call her anything. And Carla noticed this. And Carla let her for the time being.

"C'mon Mikasa! Let's go!" Eren said, sitting up after breakfast, grabbing her hand, and pulling her out the door.

"Be back before sundown!" Carla called after them. Eren brought Mikasa to the field he said was his field he told her he collected firewood from.

"Well then, let's get looking," Eren said, walking toward the tree in the center. Mikasa went that way as well. Went they went home later they had plenty of firewood from a hard day of wor…no, actually, Eren napped under the tree most of the time and Mikasa got pretty much all of the wood if we're gonna be honest, but Carla was satisfied.

Eren and Mikasa had stew for dinner. It was the exact same stew that Mikasa's parents used to make her. Mikasa had some painful memories while eating it, but she said nothing. It was only then when Eren noticed the marks on her arm. He decided not to ask about it.

"Well kids, it's getting late. You should go to bed," Carla said.

"'Kay mom. C'mon Mikasa," Eren said, pulling Mikasa upstairs. They both lay down in bed. This time Mikasa leaned up against Eren. He didn't complain. Eren fell asleep. In Eren's sleep he wrapped his arms around Mikasa. Mikasa let out a sigh of content.

Later Carla walked by and saw the two kids smiling, in close proximity, in their sleep. Carla smiled, and went into her bedroom. She was happy that her son was there for Mikasa.

DAY 5

Eren woke up before Mikasa this time. Mikasa was sound asleep, smiling.

Eren was going to go down stair, but about ten seconds after he let go of Mikasa, Mikasa began tossing, turning, and whimpering his name, so he pulled her right back in his arms, whispering "Shh. It's okay…it's okay…I'm here…" and Mikasa relaxed. It was about an hour later when she woke up. She blinked a couple of times.

Eren let go of her and asked, "Get a good night sleep?"

"Yeah…" Mikasa said, giving the smallest smile. Both kids got up and went downstairs.

"Looks like mom isn't up yet…we need to be quiet…" Eren said. Mikasa nodded. Eren sat down. Mikasa didn't. She began rummaging through the cupboards. She began to make breakfast. Once it was made, Eren was impressed with Mikasa's skill.

"I didn't know you know how to cook! This is great!" Eren said as Mikasa sat down with her food. She averted her eyes from him. She had learned to cook from her mom, so the food brought up depressing memories. She let out a quiet sigh of sadness, but Eren heard it.

Every time Mikasa showed the slightest bit of depression Eren wanted to cheer her up. He knew she would never be able to forget what happened and that his family could never replace hers, but he just wanted her to smile more often.

"You okay? You look a little down," Eren said. Mikasa nodded.

"It's…nothing big…I just…miss them…" Mikasa said in a sad voice. Eren knew who she was talking about.

"Good morning kids!" Carla greeted, walking out of her bedroom.

"Did you make that Mikasa?" Carla asked. Mikasa nodded. Carla noticed how depressed Mikasa seemed. Carla was really sad for Mikasa, the poor girl.

After breakfast they went out to see Armin. They all wore jackets. Carla was right. It was getting colder.

"You wanna go to the field to hang out?" Eren asked.

"Sure! What about you Mikasa?" Armin said.

"If Eren's going, I'm going," Mikasa said. That was the first time she said something like that.

"What're we going to do when we get there though?" Armin asked. Eren shrugged.

"I dunno. Do you have any ideas Mikasa?" Eren asked. Mikasa did a small shrug.

"We could play or something," Mikasa said.

"Yeah, but what do we play?" Eren asked. Mikasa did another small shrug.

"What games do you usually play?" Mikasa asked. Eren shrugged.

"Well, well, well. It's you two, the losers" a rather large and muscular boy said walking over. This newcomer was the biggest bully in the neighborhood. Armin practically trembled at his sight. Armin was main 'bait' for him.

"Oh! Who's this?" he asked, gesturing to Mikasa. Mikasa looked at him, unimpressed.

"I'm Mikasa," she said quietly.

"Mikasa huh? You must have a real bad taste to be around these two. Now, if you don't wanna be hurt I suggest you step aside," he said. Mikasa didn't move. He cracked his knuckles and marched toward Mikasa. Eren was about to go protect her, when Mikasa kicked the bully in the stomach so hard it made Eren and Armin flinch.

The bully got up and stumbled toward her, his fist raised.

"Why you little-" He was interrupted by another kick from Mikasa. He fell down, clutching his stomach. He got up and attempted to punch her one more time. This time she caught his hand, and twisted his arm. He yelped in pain and ran off.

Mikasa turned to Eren and Armin with a look like none of that happened. Armin looked amazed.

"That was…amazing!" Armin said. Eren nodded frantically in agreement. Mikasa gave them a soft smile.

"Let's go," Mikasa said.

When the sun started to set, Eren and Mikasa said goodbye to Armin, and went home. They had dinner, and went to bed. In bed, Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren. Eren didn't really mind. Actually, he just pulled her closer causing her to sigh in content. They slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

DAY 6

Mikasa woke up feeling warm and cozy. Eren hadn't let go of her through out the night, and neither did she. She snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest. She could hear the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat. She smiled, slowly closing her eyes and falling back to comfortable sleep.

They both woke up about an hour later. They went downstairs. Mikasa seemed happy.

"Good morning kids!" Carla greeted.

"Good morning," Mikasa replied. Carla smiled.

"Get a good night sleep?" Carla asked. Both kids nodded.

After breakfast, Eren told Mikasa he wanted to show her something. He brought her to a creek. The two spent all afternoon catching frogs and playing around in the water. They took a brake under a big shady tree.

"Y'know Mikasa, your not like most girls around here," Eren said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Most girls around here are all "let's get dresses" and "let's do each others hair" and "that looks so adorable let's get it!" They're kind of boring. You on the other hand are lots of fun to hang out with," Eren said.

"Hey guys! I thought I might find you down here!" Armin said, running over.

"Hey Armin!" Eren and Mikasa greeted. Armin sat down.

"Watcha talking about?" Armin asked.

"Well, I was just telling Mikasa how much different she is from other girls," Eren said.

"Yeah, he's right, you are quite different," Armin agreed.

The three hung out and talked until it was time to go home.

"Welcome back! Did you have fun?" Carla asked.

"Yes, it was great! Right Mikasa?" Eren asked. Mikasa nodded with a slight smile.

"It was fun," Mikasa said. Carla gave them dinner. They ate it and went off to bed. Mikasa curled up against Eren.

"Hey Eren?" Mikasa mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"No matter what, you'll always stay with me, right?" Eren was taken aback.

"Huh? Oh…of course. Promise."

"Thank you…"

"Anything for you, Mikasa."

' _Maybe this is where I belong…'_ Mikasa thought and with that, she fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
